After the Dark Ages: Year One
by XaXona Evangeline Dracori
Summary: First Chapter finished!! This Fic takes place about 20 years after the defeat of Voldemort. There is a new Gen. of students! Will find out what happened to Harry & others during the Dark War!! PLEASE READ!!
1. Character list

The New Age

~XaXona

            Alrighty everyone! Since I don't think I will be receiving any more characters… *grumble* I have chosen everyone and things like that. I just wanna show everyone who the characters are and what not. The first chapter is almost done, actually. I just need to finish the sorting and other stuff. ^_^ So these are all the main characters:

TEACHERS:

            Minerva McGonagall-Head Mistress

            Remus Lupin-(about 55 years old)Defense Against the Dark Arts

            Ginny Weasley-(39)Transfiguration, Deputy Head Mistress, Head of Gryffindor

Aremus Snape-(21)Potions, Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape's son.

Serenity Bryce-(26)Charms, Head of Hufflepuff

Kayos de Soach-(25)Herbology, Head of Ravenclaw

STUDENTS:

            Gryffindors:

                        Amyone XaXona Lynch(12,F)

                        Orion Mystfyd(11,M)

            Slytherin:

                        Kali Ravenell(16,F)

                        Victoria(Tori) Katharine Elizabeth Kent(11,F)

                        Maron H. Grantter(11,M)

            Hufflepuff:

                        Ryan Turner(11,M)

            Ravenclaw:

                        Nieves Seans(14,F)

                        Mykiel Finch(17,M), Head Boy

            As I said before, this takes place about twenty years after the war against Voldemort ended(23 years after HP's 7th year). Those times were called the Dark Ages and the present time during this story is called the New Age. New people, new adventures, new evils…. Dun dun dun! Ehehehehe! Some interesting relationships will develop with these characters! Thanks everyone! ^_^ Also note that a lot of the time this will have Amyone being the main focus, but you will see everyone's POV and the things that happen almost always effect all the main characters. Hope to hear from readers soon on the upcoming chapters: A New Beginning. Bai Bai! ^_^


	2. Chapter One: Trains and Hats

The New Age: A New Beginning

By: XaXona

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the amazing Goddess, J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books BELONGS TO HER! Amyone, Orion, and Mykiel are MY OWN Characters. Aremus Snape and Maron Grantter are mine as well, but connected to the Goddess' characters. Professor Bryce, de Soach, Kali, Tori, Ryan and Nieves belong to their rightful owners. I only use them with permission and the way I see them. Thank you to those who contributed.

Author's note: For those who came later and wanted me to look at your character, I will still be glad to do so. I may need other characters for later chapters. Thanks to everyone.

Amyone walked through the train that was taking her and a couple hundred other children to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was already in her school uniform and cloak, not because she was a brown-noser but because she preferred them over her normally tattered clothes. As she approached the next train room, she heard a loud argument.

            "How DARE you! Do you *KNOW* who I am?" a girl shoulder-length curly hair growled. Amyone stopped and peered into the small train room. At that moment a boy with shaggy brown hair that strategically fell across his left eye to hide a long scar slammed into her as he tried to escape from who ever was yelling.

            "Waaahhh! They're going to kill each other! Save me!" the boy yelped as he hid behind Amyone. The boy coughed innocently then stepped out from behind her and said, "I mean… *ahem* I'll save YOU…" Amyone raised an eyebrow and gazed in at the two girls who were fighting.

            "I am Victoria Katharine Elizabeth Kent!" she scowled at the older girl who was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

            "C'mon, Tori, you're just angry because I got you before you got me," the older girl laughed harder. Tori(Victoria)'s face was beet red with anger and her hair was hot pink…? Wait, that's not right.

            "What happened to her hair?" Amyone asked the boy who was holding back sniggers.

            "Tori tried to play a practical joke on Kali, but Kali is already an expert at Defensive spells… and well, it backfired. So, Tori cast the spell on herself. It was actually pretty funny," the boy laughed.

            "Grrr! Quiet you!" Tori growled at him. The boy whimpered and hid slightly behind Amyone again, even though he was few inches taller than her. Amyone continued to stare at the scene.

            "What are YOU gawking at?" Tori barked at Amyone. Amyone blinked a few times the shrugged before walking away. The boy looked from Tori and Kali to Amyone, and then trailed after her as she left.

            "H, Hey! I was talking to you!" Tori yelled angrily. She started towards the door to go after Amyone but Kali tackled her, laughing hysterically.

            "Let me change your hair back first, Tori! You don't want *everyone* to see, do you?" Kali laughed. Amyone continued down the hallway.

            "My name's Ryan Turner, I'm from the U.S. What's your name?" the boy, Ryan, asked. Amyone sighed at her new companion.

            "My name is Amyone Xaxona Lynch," she replied. The two walked towards the back of the cart in silence until they were greeted by another boy. This boy was lean and rather handsome for being only eleven years old. He had clean-cut auburn hair and bright brown eyes with flecks of green in them.

            "Why hello there," the boy said coolly. He flashed a quick smirk as he stopped Amyone from passing.

            "I am Orion Mystfyd. You may know me from American soap operas," Orion introduced himself. Ryan's eyes widen but Amyone remained the same, looking rather unamused.

            "WOW! *The* Orion Mystfyd?!" Ryan gawked. Orion nodded with a witty grin.

            "Excuse me," Amyone said as she blinked, still unimpressed. Orion stepped aside and added with a wink, "I'll see *you* later."

            He flashed another smile and Amyone rolled her eyes. She left the two boys their egos and continued on her search.

            Amyone reached the very last train room and peered in, hoping that the inhabitants of *this* room were less annoying. Inside, sat a boy who was deeply engrossed in a thick book titled, _When Light Turns to Dark._ He had dark brown hair that was neatly trimmed but still a little messy. On the floor next to him sat a girl with very long black hair and pointed ears. She was rummaging through a bag, pulling out random odds and ends, throwing them about. The girl suddenly looked up, noticing Amyone, and glared at her.

            "Do you mind is I sit in here?" Amyone asked.

            "Sure," the boy replied. He did not look up from his reading. Amyone stepped inside and the other girl scurried to collect 'her' things before huddling in the corner on the same side as the boy. The girl kept her eerie eyes locked with Amyone's in a sort of glare.

            "My name is Amyone Lynch," she introduced. The other girl scowled at Amyone then turned away, not wanting to be a part of that conversation.

            "I am Maron Granter. Nice to meet you," the boy replied. Amyone couldn't help but smile at the fact that Maron didn't look up from his book.

            "May I ask your name?" Amyone asked the strange girl. The girl responded with a cold look.

            "Nieves…" She then refused to say more. Amyone shrugged and leaned her head back to rest. Within a few moments she had drifted off to sleep. Nieves seized her chance.

            "Have any of you seen a… oh, there she is. Never mind," Ryan said as he poked his head in, about twenty minutes later. He started towards Amyone, who was still asleep.

            "Hey, Amyone, I wanna show you something!" Ryan called as he approached her. He glanced over at Nieves who glared eerily at him. Ryan stopped in his tracks and chuckled nervously.

            "M… maybe I'll show you later," Ryan laughed cutely as he hurried out of the room.

            "Play nice, Nieves," Maron said as he read his book. Nieves quietly made her way over to Amyone, careful not to wake her. She noticed something shiny around Amyone's wrist. It was a silver charm bracelet that had a crescent moon, a star, a cat and a broomstick on it. Nieves reached for the bracelet. She was a thief, and a bloody good one at that. She had a bag full of items she had 'collected'. This bracelet was next on her list of things to steal. Nieves was about to touch the bracelet; when suddenly, Amyone grabbed her wrist. Amyone's moment was swift and flawless as she also pointed her wand at Nieves' throat.

            "Don't," Amyone began, leaving Nieves in shock. She had NEVER been caught before.

            "I did not mind you stealing my dragon hair chopsticks… but touch my precious charm bracelet and I will be forced to kill you," Amyone said with her eyes still closed.

            "H… how did you…?" Nieves asked still stunned. Nieves was not worried, only bitter. Amyone opened one eye and smirked.

            "Your aura… It's very strong… a little dark too. It is almost suffocating. Besides, you smell of nature… and life," Amyone explained. She heard Maron chuckle lightly from behind his book. Amyone opened both eyes, only to receive a harsher glare from Nieves.

            "You do not fear me?" Nieves asked almost in a whisper. Amyone looked into her eyes carefully.

            "I don't need to," was her reply. With that, Amyone gently pushed Nieves away and closed her eyes again.

~

            When the first years finally arrived at Hogwarts, they were led up a seemingly endless flight of stairs. Selective few were still chatting away, but most were too nervous to speak or silenced with awe. After what felt like hours passed and they had finally reached a great wooden door at the top of the stairs and a woman who greeted them with a comforting smile. She had deep orange-red hair that was pulled back into a French twist.

            "Welcome," the woman spoke up. She had a gentle, warm voice but it could be heard loudly. This caught everyone's attention and there was complete silence.

            "I am Professor Weasley. You will be sorted into your house shortly. Before you enter, I must advise one of you. Kali Ravenell?" Professor Weasley continued. The group murmured and looked around to see whom the Professor spoke of. Kali's head looked up at the sound of her name as though she had just been caught pulling a prank on an unsuspecting Hufflepuff first year. She tried to look innocent but her dark green eyes looked black in the dim light, giving her an automatically suspicious look.

            "Yes, Ma'am," Kali replied with a small laugh as Tori, who had been standing next to her, sniggers quietly.

            "Since you are a transfer student, you need not be sorted again, Kali. When we get into the Great Hall, you may just take your seat at the Slytherin table," Prof. Weasley explained. Kali nodded in understanding.

            "Slytherin… that makes a lot of sense," Ryan whispers to Amyone. Amyone snorts.

            "You must realize that your house is very important and there is always a purpose to which house the Hat has sorted you into. Now, if you would all follow me," the Professor instructed with a warm smile as she turned to lead them forward. They enter the Great Hall, which was decorated as it had been for the previous one hundred years or so. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the nights sky. The first years let out numerous oohs and aahs as they walked towards the legendary Sorting Hat.

            "This hall in not NEARLY as big as the one in *my* castle," Tori boasted to Ryan. He rolled his eyes at her as though he had been forced to listen to her all day. Which he had, because Amyone slept most of the time on the train and Ryan had not trusted the scary girl with strange eyes. He liked Maron, though, as well. He made for funny small talk but Ryan could not get nearly enough attention from him. This bothered Ryan. He had to have a person's full attention.

            "It isn't polite to brag," Maron stated gently from behind them. Even then his nose was buried in a book. This was a new one from what he had been reading on the train, but it was twice as thick. Behind the Sorting hat was a table were the teachers sat. An elderly woman at the center of the table nodded at Professor Weasley when they reached the hat. (sorry, I don't feel like making up a song for the hat… forgive me? teehee)

            "When I call your name, please take a seat and I will place the sorting hat on your head," Professor Weasley said as she unrolled a scroll. She continued by reading off names and placing the hat upon the person's head. The Sorting Hat would cry their house names and everyone would cheer.

            "Granter, Maron H." the Professor called. For the first time anyone had seen, Maron closed his book. He slipped it under his left arm and walked to the Sorting Hat. He had the brightest blue-green eyes one had ever seen but they were emotionless, almost lost. The Hat was placed on his head and within a few moments it cried, "Slytherin!" The children all cheered but Amyone was too concerned with the looks on every professor's face. Not a single one of them smiled. Most had a look of shock or worry, including Professor Weasley. Minerva McGonagall attempted a wry smile and clapped gently. Amyone wondered what had made the teachers so concerned. She had to admit that Maron was the least like a Slytherin than anyone there. During Amyone's pondering, Tori was sorted into Slytherin as well. When Amyone was called to the Sorting Hat it decided she was in Gryffindor.

            "I hope I'm in Gryffindor with Amyone," Ryan whispered to Orion, who snorts. It is then Orion who is sorted into Gryffindor.

            "Turner, Ryan," Professor Weasley called. Ryan jumped at the sound of his name, then collected himself and strutted coolly to the hat. After a few moments, Ryan's face seemed nervous.

            "Hufflepuff!" the hat cried, much to Ryan's dismay. He sighed heavily and took his seat at the Hufflepuff table. Professor Weasley continued down the list of names. When the last first year had been sorted, McGonagall stood up and Professor Weasley took her seat.

            "It is the start of a new year. Although, most things have not changed, such as the Forbidden Forest being off limits, some things have changed drastically. We all mourn the passing of our beloved Albus Dumbledor," McGonagall's voice faltered but she continued, "Those who knew him would agree that he would want us to continue on with our lives. As his last wish, I was appointed Head Mistress. For those of you who do not know, I am Head Mistress McGonagall. I welcome you all to Hogwarts." There was loud applause and even cheering. McGonagall waited until it was silent before continuing.

            "On my last note, there will be a Halloween Ball this year along with other events special events if we feel the need. Now, have a joyous meal," McGonagall finished and the tables filled with food.

There was much noise as everyone ate. Orion purposely sat next to Amyone in order to bother her.

"Was there ever a doubt in your mind that I was a natural Gryffindor?" Orion asked. Two girls across from him made lovesick sighs and glossy eyes. Amyone rolled her eyes in disgust. Poor Ryan was at the Hufflepuff table claiming he wasn't really Hufflepuff and that it was a terrible mistake. Tori and Kali were sitting next to each other sniggering about something, while Maron sat across from them reading. (big surprise heh ^_^) Nieves sat at the Ravenclaw table since she was at her second year at Hogwarts.

"You gotta eat something, Nieves, my dear," a boy next to her said lazily. He has a pin on his cloak, which showed that he was Head boy.

"Did I ask you, Mykiel?" Nieves retorted. Mykiel laughed and continued his eating. Nieves looked up to see Ryan walk over from his own table to the Gryffindor table.

"Heya, Amyone," Ryan said grumpily. Amyone raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Ryan asked. The Gryffindors all laugh. Even Amyone let out a chuckle.

"C'mon, Ryan. Take a seat and have some food," Orion replied as he ruffled Ryan's already messy hair.

"Thanks!" Ryan exclaimed as he took a seat in between Orion and Amyone. With that, the children spent the rest of their evening laughing and eating.

What do you think so far? Huh? I know it isn't very exciting yet, but give it time. Next chapter we get to meet the teachers. After that, the real adventures begin! We'll also learn about what happened during the Dark ages to Harry and his pals! ^_^  Please R&R no flaming because it is rude and there is no need for it. 


End file.
